bristolroversfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe White
Joe White is a striker who joined Rovers youth system at the Bristol Academy of Sport in 2006, graduating to the first team squad in the summer of 2008, the same year as James Tyrell and Ben Swallow. He is the son of former Rovers player Steve White. He spent two years with the first team squad without making any appearances on the pitch, and was not even named as an unused substitute during this time. He had loan spells at Yate Town, Chippenham Town and Paulton Rovers, before being released by The Pirates in the summer of 2010. Career After signing pro forms with Rovers in 2008 he did not make a first team appearance, but was sent out on loan to Chippenham Town, Paulton Rovers and twice to Yate Town. He moved to Chippenham Town on loan in September 2008, scoring a debut goal against an Oxford City side which featured fellow on loan Rovers player Alex Kite in the GX Southern League Cup, which led to the game ending in penalties. He scored again in the resulting shoot-out to help Chippenham through to the next round. He then scored the winning extra-time goal in Chippenham's FA Cup triumph over Truro City, and on 14 October 2008 the winning goal in a win over Clevedon Town. His loan spell was extended to a second month, and then a third, but after three months he was forced to return to Rovers as this was the maximum loan length permitted by league rules. Following the conclusion of his loan at Chippenham, Joe went out on loan for a second time in the 2008-09 season, this time to Yate Town. Joe made enough of an impact at Yate to be brought in for a second time early in the 2009–10 season, and he scored five goals in all competitions – enough to make him the club's joint top scorer when his two-month loan expired in October 2009. He ended that campaign at Paulton Rovers, before being released by The Gas that summer. He had trials with Swindon Town and Bath City during the summer of 2010, but was eventually signed by Almondsbury Town after scoring a brace against them in their pre-season friendly with Bath. He joined The Almonds at the same time as another son of a former Rovers player; Matt Beadle, who is the son of Peter Beadle. He remained there for less than a season however, and moved on to Yate Town in February 2011 for his third stint with the club. Joe started the 2011–12 season with Yate, but after a brief stint with Odd Down he joined Tytherington Rocks in January 2012, where he played under manager Gary Powell, who is also a former Rovers squad member. Career stats Record against Rovers Tom has never played a competitive game against Bristol Rovers. See also *Players with no league appearances Category:Players Category:Midfielders Category:9 February Category:Players born in 1990 Category:Players who joined in 2008 Category:Chippenham Town Category:Yate Town Category:Paulton Rovers Category:Almondsbury Town Category:Odd Down Category:Tytherington Rocks